A taste of blood
by Alaudelle
Summary: A loud moan left her lips as soon as Roderich's tongue licked her wound. she shifted her position roughly, wrapping her legs around his waist, pressing their bodies together so that he could feel her warmth, her heart beat, her necessity.


Hello everyone~ This is my first time uploading something like this here. I mean, I've NEVER done hetero lemon so... please be kind? ^^

I wrote this inspired in the Halloween costumes Hiaruya designed for them, oh god, so awesome. Also, a friend of mine asked me to wrote something about it, and this is what I got ^^

Please, note that this is not corrected, I am Spanish, hence English is NOT my mother tongue, it's just a second languge to me. Please, let me know what you think of it~!

* * *

**A taste of blood**

"Elizaveta, come here."

The woman looked up and sighed, a little smile on her lips. She stood up; leaving the corpse she had been playing with in the ground, her beautiful green eyes fixed on the doctor who had just called her name.

She approached him slowly, watching every single step. She wanted to look like a cat: elegant in her movements, always alert and mysterious. She could feel his violet eyes on her, watching every movement, noticing the way her red dress marked her features. She loved the way he looked at her. Elizaveta simply adored being the only thing his eyes could focus on.

"Were you calling, Doctor Edelstein?" she asked, in a very sensual tone.

"Yes, Elizaveta," he answered, looking up at her.

He was sitting in a white sofa, slightly stained with blood. Ah, the room was a complete mess by now. All the blood, the metallic smell… that was the only thing Roderich didn't like: the smell.

"Come closer," he ordered in a soft voice.

But… he loved _her_ smell. He motioned her to sit right next to him, but Elizaveta, instead of doing so, sat on his lap. He didn't even look surprised. He just smiled. A soft smirk.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, softly, as he buried his face in her neck, breathing her fragrance. So sweet, so delicious. So _lustful_. Her body reacted shivering at the contact of his fleshy lips against her skin. A soft moan escaped her mouth, leaning her head back, granting him more access.

·Ah, Elizaveta…" he whispered, and she immediately could sense a tone of disgust.

"W-what is it… D-Dr. Ed-elstein?" she asked nervously, gasping a bit.

"You should be more careful, Elizaveta," he replied, barely touching her earlobe.

"Why… if I may ask? I think I've done everythi–"

"But you got cut," Roderich interrupted her, tracing a little line of skin behind her earlobe. "And it's bleeding. You know I don't like it when you get hurt…"

Elizaveta moaned. She knew he was somewhat scolding her for being a bit careless, but she didn't mind. That voice, the way he said everything, his soft accent, the way he could excite her just by speaking, the way he could make her body tremble just with a single wishper, a single sigh. It drove her nuts. She'd do anything to please him. And she knew he'd do anything to keep her.

"Be more careful next time, ja?" he whispered again, kissing her parted lips briefly.

"J-ja…" she whined when the kiss broke.

"Then, I should proceed to heal it, should I not, Elizaveta?"

"Uh? A-ah, ng…"

A loud moan left her lips as soon as Roderich's tongue licked her wound. She wasn't expecting this, yet she shifted her position roughly, wrapping her legs around his waist, pressing their bodies together so that he could feel her warmth, her heart beat, her necessity. She could melt that very moment, melt and beg him to take her there, make her his forever.

Roderich collected her brunette hair with one hand, cupped her face with the other, licking and sucking the wound behind Elizaveta's earlobe. From time to time he'd nibble on it, sending shivers down her spine, loving the sound of her muffled moans, making her weak, ready to give in.

She moved instinctively, needing, feeling Roderich's growing bulge pressed against her. Elizaveta felt the need of hiding her face, burying it on Roderich's shoulder. He then started kissing and licking her neck, leaving red marks here and there, causing her to gasp and scratch his back. He smiled, for he loved that. His usually delicate hands found a way under her dress, massaging her butt, feeling her breath against his shoulder, for she had somehow managed to get rid of the lab coat, at least, the right side of it.

"R-roderich…" she breathed against his neck, her cheeks burning, her blood boiling through her veins.

"Ja, Elizaveta?"

"I… I can't… ng… please…"

She felt so weak it was almost shameful for her. But she couldn't take it any longer. She needed to feel him inside, taking her completely.

He slowly unbuttoned her dress, caressing her shoulders, kissing them, brushing his lips against her skin, finding her clavicle delightful, as always. Elizaveta arched her back, whining, digging her nails on his shoulders, biting her lower lip. His lips and tongue traced a line from her collarbone to her now exposed breasts, licking and sucking them playfully, his hands sliding under her red underwear, playing naughtily.

"Ah…"

Her hands made Roderich look into her eyes, just to devour his mouth with hers. She unbuttoned the rest of his shirt, licking and sucking his nipples, standing up just to kneel in front of him, unzipping his pants, getting rid of everything that was in the way, everything that was between her lips and his erection.

Roderich watched her wrap her lips around his manhood, closing his eyes, biting lips as she sent new sensations to his body. He reached for her flushed cheeks, barely brushing them, grabbing locks of brunette hair afterwards, when she decided to tease him, biting softly, stopping licking every now and then, sucking the tip, neglecting his manhood and paying attention to everything but that.

Little moans escaped from his mouth, eyes half open, hardly gazing at her figure. He tilted his head, making her look up at him.

"Here. Now."

And she obeyed. She stood up in front of him, while his hands got rid of her thong, throwing it who knows where. She spread her legs, pressing her body to Roderich's, sitting on his lap again, slowly, whining and moaning while some sounds drowned in the man's throat, as Elizaveta descended, trapping his manhood inside of her body.

He groaned, silencing the sound by burying his face on her soft neck, sucking on it while she arched her back, eyes closed, feeling his length filling her. Instinctively, Elizaveta started moving slowly, sensually, lustfully, licking her lips as his playful mouth reached for her wound again, licking the little blood it still had, sucking and nibbling on her earlobe, making her shiver yet once again, while moving a bit roughly as she lost focus.

"Shh… Elizaveta…" he whispered, making her completely lose control, wrapping her arms tight around him, her legs around his waist, moving roughly, feeling Roderich's manhood penetrating her violently thanks to her renewed desperate need.

He placed a hand on her hip, helping her move, skillfully sliding the other one between their bodies, finding Elizaveta's wet clit, starting to play with it while licking and sucking her collarbone, making her tilt her head back, musical mans coming from her part lips. Too much pleasure, way too much pleasure. She wasn't sure she could handle it any longer. He was driving her insane, as always. Her whole body trembled because of the pleasure that man gave her.

His moans were like music to her ears, his touches were like velvet touch, his dark side only showed at times like that, that hand, his occasionally violent thrusts, scratching her hip, just the way he loved to be scratched. She loved it, that side, and she loved being the only one to witness it, to feel it.

Suddenly Roderich's movements became much stronger, much rougher; his groans couldn't be bothered to be muffled by whatever he was doing to her breasts. She lifted her head and sought for his lips, biting it, losing to Roderich, being bitten by him, tongues dancing in burning fire ad they moved at a rhythm no one could ever compose.

A masterpiece of moans and love, of kisses and caresses, with the most beautiful ending that the best musician wouldn't be able to imagine.

They lay on the floor, trails of blood coming from the corpse reaching them.

"I honestly dislike everything about blood," Roderich whispered, caressing her hair, looking into her eyes. She smiled, knowing he kind of liked it when it was on her.


End file.
